1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic tape apparatus with a magnetic head, which can be turned essentially through 180.degree. between two scanning positions, which are each assigned to one of two opposite tape-running directions and in which the magnetic head each time scans at least one track of a magnetic tape, with a rotatable head support supporting the magnetic head, with a bearing device with a bearing opening, in which the head support is rotatably mounted with play, with an adjusting device for the head support, with which device the head support can be rotated between two operating positions for turning the magnetic head between its two scanning positions, with positioning devices on the head support and in the apparatus, with which devices the head support is positioned in its two operating positions, and with at least one load-exerting device, which presses the head support in both of its operating positions with a bearing surface of the same in the bearing opening against the bearing device and which presses the positioning devices on the head support and in the apparatus against one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a commercially available known apparatus of the generic type referred to above, the bearing opening in the bearing device is of a hollow-cylindrical design and completely encloses a cylindrically designed bearing surface of the head support. Due to the hollow-cylindrical design of the bearing opening and to the play existing between the hollow-cylindrical bearing opening and the cylindrical bearing surface of the head support, at the end of the rotating of the head support into its respective operating position, the bearing surface does not always find the same contact position in the hollow-cylindrical bearing opening, so that the head support cannot always be brought into the same respective operating position in a definitely reproducible way. This has the consequence, however, that the magnetic head supported by the head support cannot always be brought into the same respective scanning position in a definitely reproducible way, which is disadvantageous with regard to always constantly good scanning conditions by the magnetic head.